greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Ch'p
History Crabster Army Invasion Ch'p was once the leader of the H'lvenite resistance, a movement against the invasion of H'lven by the Crabster Army of Doctor Ub'x. While awaiting a death sentence for his role in the resistance, Ch'p was visited by a Guardians of the Universe. The Guardian gave Ch'p a Green Lantern Power Ring, which he used to escape and defeat Ub'x and his army. Pre-Crisis After defeating Ub'x, Ch'p traveled to Oa where he was trained by Kilowog in the same group of recruits as Hal Jordan. He became the Green Lantern for Sector 1014, replacing the fox-like creature that had died attempting to stop Ub'x's invasion. Ub'x would challenge Ch'p on numerous occasions, always being defeated by the Green Lantern, but each time learning more about Ch'p's strengths and weaknesses. Ch'p was called upon by the Guardians of the Universe to evacuate the planet Berrith, a hostile world that had often threatened his homeworld of H'lven. The Green Lantern executed his mission despite strong misgivings about releasing the population of Berrith into space. Ch'p also battled such threats as Chick Fury and his Eagle Scouts, Battle Beaver and his Boys, and the terrible B'gul Bears, all of whom eventually allied with Doctor Ub'x. Ub'x eventually discovered Ch'p's secret identity and kidnapped his girlfriend M'nn'e. He threatened to feed her to the B'gul Bears unless Ch'p surrendered his ring. Ch'p complied, but left a command ordering the ring to capture Ub'x in a giant nutcracker at a later moment. Defeated once again, U'bx retreated to his well-guarded fortress, where he created the Sucker Stick, a device designed to be the equal of a Green Lantern's power ring. M'nn'e eventually discovered Ch'p's secret identity, and the two were married shortly before the Crisis on Infinite Earths. Crisis and Aftermath Summoned to Oa at the onset of the Crisis, Ch'p participated in the battle between the Green Lantern Corps and a renegade army on the moon of Qward. He later witnessed the departure of the Guardians of the Universe alongside their female counterparts, the Zamarons, and the restructuring of the Corps. Returning to H'lven, Ch'p discovered that his personal timeline had been altered by the Crisis. In the new timeline, Ch'p had died as a child and M'nn'e had married his best friend, D'll. Realizing that only his friends in the Green Lantern Corps remembered who he was, Ch'p decided to join the contingent of Lanterns assigned to Earth. Green Lantern Corps of Earth Ch'p joined Hal Jordan, John Stewart, Katma Tui, Arisia, Salaak, and Kilowog in forming the Green Lantern Corps of Earth. Arisia designed a unique uniform for him, and he became close friends with Salaak, whom he nicknamed 'pickle head'. Shortly after establishing their base, the team was attacked and defeated by a group of villains led by Ch'p's old nemesis, Doctor Ub'x. Ub'x had survived the Crisis through the use of his Sucker Stick, and prepared to use the device to eliminate Ch'p once and for all. At the last moment, Ub'x realized that he and Ch'p were the only remnants of the pre-Crisis timeline and that without Ch'p, he would be forever alone. His hesitation broke his concentration long enough for the Green Lanterns to recover. Ch'p enaged Ub'x in combat, but Ub'x lost control of the Sucker Stick and was nearly erased from history. Ch'p used his ring to save his old enemy, recognizng the unique connection they shared. The two former adversaries called a truce and eventually became friends. Ch'p continued to serve with the Corps on Earth until an adventure into the future caused a rift between himself and his comrades. Pursuing Salaak to the 51st century, Ch'p and Doctor Ub'x discovered that Ub'x's genetic experiments in 20th century Africa had led to the creation of a sentient species similar to H'lvenites on Earth. The "Monks" as they were dubbed, became embroiled in a conflict with the humans over land rights. Reluctantly siding with the Monks, Ch'p and Ub'x were defeated by Salaak and Hal Jordan, but the conflict was eventually settled peacefully when the Monks were offered their own planet to colonize. Disheartened by the affair, Ch'p decided to return to H'lven and attempt to rebuild his life among his own kind. Sinestro's Trial When Sinestro was on trial on Oa, Ch'p was the one who pleaded for Sinestro's live claiming that all life was precious, even a monster's. However, the majority vote of the Green Lantern Corps was for Sinestro to face the death sentence. Ch'p returned to his homeworld before the sentence was carried out, and was not affected by the fail-safe mechanism that depowered the rings of virtually the entire Corps after Sinestro was executed. Ch'p became discouraged and depressed over his failure to rebuild his life, and was preparing to commit suicide when he was visited by Salakk, who had asked to be taken to H'lven after the Corps was disbanded. Salaak was able to talk his friend into living up to his responsibilities, and became Ch'p's advisor on H'lven. At the time, Ch'p was one of only four Green Lanterns who retained their powers, the others being Hal Jordan, Guy Gardner, and G'nort. Death of Ch'p Ch'p was hibernating along with the rest of his kind when the Guardians of the Universe returned from exile and began to reform the Corps. Charging his ring upon awakening, Ch'p discovered that new Lanterns and rings had been created. With Salaak in tow, he flew to Oa to ask why the two had not been asked to join the new Corps. John Stewart reinstated him to active duty, and asked Ch'p to help him police the Mosaic world, a patchwork of cities from different worlds created by a mad Guardian. While patrolling the road that connected the different cities, Ch'p encountered a manifestation of red energy beings that appeared immune to the effects of his ring. While trying to describe what he saw to John Stewart, Ch'p was struck and killed by a yellow truck. The bizarre manifestations encountered by Ch'p was presumed to be a manifestation of Sinestro's spirit, imprisoned in the Power Battery. The unlikely circumstances of Ch'p's death have led to speculation that the truck that killed him was a yellow construct, created by either Sinestro or Parallax. A ghostly image of Ch'p appeared on several occasions to John Stewart, attempting to warn him of an impending danger, but the exact nature of this apparition remains unexplained. Later Appearances Kyle Rayner visits Ch'p's home sector, responding to a request for aid on a newly settled planet. The planet turns out to be former Corps member Mogo the living planet, who had become dormant after being cut off from the emerald energy of the Green Lanterns. After he is revived, Mogo explains that he traveled to Sector 1014 in the hopes that his friend and ally Ch'p could help him, unaware that Ch'p had died long ago. Ch'p appeared in the "Secret Origins" story arc of the current Green Lantern series. He is one of the rookies in Hal Jordan's class of trainees, and cautions Jordan after the Earthman picks a fight with Corps trainer Kilowog. A statue of Ch'p stands alongside those of other prominent Green Lanterns in the miniseries Final Crisis: Legion of Three Worlds. Powers and Abilities * Dubbed "the Munk without fear* by the Guardian who recruited him, Ch'p had the ability to overcome fear that is typical of those chosen for the Green Lantern Corps. * Ch'p also had the heightened sense of smell possessed by all Hl'venites. * In the use of his Power Ring, Ch'p demonstrated exceptional ability in creating constructs based on arboreal themes, such as tree trunks. His signature moves included exploding walnuts and restraining fields in the shape of nutcrackers. He was also skilled in using the ring in hand-to-hand combat, defeating much larger creatures such as the Pirates of Berrith by enhancing his strength. His skill was such that he defeated an army that had killed his predecessor and conquered half of his home galaxy, before he had ever received formal training on Oa. He was also considered (along with John Stewart) to be one of the best flyers in the Corps. References Green Lantern: Mosaic #2 In other media Ch'p made his first outside of comics appearance in the TV show Duck Dodgers, in which Duck Dodgers got Hal Jordans GL suit from the dry cleaners - in the episode the entire Green Lantern Corps was present, The animated Ch'p did not speak english but made squeeking sounds which Kilowog and the other Corps members seemed to understand. He later appeared in an episode of Batman: The Brave and the Bold. Notes External links